


Secrecy Would Suffice

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Random Plot Twists (Extended Version) [5]
Category: Birds of Prey (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a certain personal matter, Oracle kept silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrecy Would Suffice

Helena and Dinah couldn’t know. If Alfred suspected, he kept silent.

The changes came unheralded. A toe moved unexpectedly – then bone knitted, nerves and muscles stirred. In a week she was whole, in another, better still. Secretly she tested herself. Only time could restore mastery – but now, it could.

Answers trickled in slowly: reports of Sunnydale’s cataclysm, of Slayers whose abilities matched her newfound gifts – all far younger than she. Higher powers evidently thought her deserving, a distinctly unsettling notion.

Still, Oracle kept silent. Her weapon now was knowledge. Someday, strength might yet be needed; until then, secrecy would suffice.

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs post-S7 in the Buffyverse and probably post-series in BoP television continuity (although I'm of mixed minds about that).


End file.
